


Dressing Up

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: “Firstly, it’s not a lot of work, and secondly, it’ll probably rip more throughout the night,” Annie argues. “I’m just making sure that doesn’t happen. Unless you want to show everyone what you’re wearing underneath the costume?”“I wouldn’t complain.”They both jump and let out a little scream. Beth curses at the sharp pain in her leg before she looks over to glare at Rio who is standing by the side door, watching them with an amused look on his face, arms crossed over his chest. They’re by the couch just outside of the kitchen but neither of them had heard a thing.“How long have you been there?” Beth demands.He’s trying hard not to smile. “Unfortunately, not long enough.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old piece from 2019 that I didn't get to finish until now :)

The last thing Beth expects to be doing on a Friday night is standing in her wedding dress while Annie is on her knees trying to fix it. Usually for fancy-dress parties, she dresses up to match Dean and the kids but this time, there’s a chance to do something different. They were also at Dean’s, the first Halloween since their schedule was fully put into place, so he would be getting them ready tomorrow night and dropping them off at the party.

Still, it currently seemed like a lot of effort all things considered.

“Why are we spending so much time fixing it if we’re just going to destroy it later?” Beth asks, glancing down. “You’ve already made this into so much work.”

“Firstly, it’s not a lot of work, and secondly, it’ll probably rip more throughout the night,” Annie argues. “I’m just making sure that doesn’t happen. Unless you want to show everyone what you’re wearing underneath the costume?”

“I wouldn’t complain.”

They both jump and let out a little scream. Beth curses at the sharp pain in her leg before she looks over to glare at Rio who is standing by the side door, watching them with an amused look on his face, arms crossed over his chest. They’re by the couch just outside of the kitchen but neither of them had heard a thing.

“How long have you been there?” Beth demands.

He’s trying hard not to smile. “Unfortunately, not long enough.”

“Uh, sis, don’t move.”

At the sound of Annie’s voice, she looks down to see her sister smiling awkwardly with her hands still up the skirt of the dress. Beth narrows her eyes. “Why?”

“I might have had a pin in my hand when we were interrupted.”

“What does that-” She gapes. “Is the pin _in_ my leg?”

Annie nods. “Don’t worry, just don’t move.”

“I’m not worried,” Beth hisses. She had felt the pain of it and now that she’s aware of what actually happened, it seems to hurt more. “I just didn’t think you had actually stabbed me with it!”

“It’s his fault,” Annie mumbles, motioning towards Rio with her head before she actually looks over at him. “Be useful and pass me the paper towels.”

He looks amused as he grabs it and tosses it over. After awkwardly breaking off a square with one hand, Annie folds it into a smaller, padded square and then reaches under the dress. With her other hand, she pulls the pin out in one swift motion and presses the square of tissue against Beth’s leg.

“I’m sure it’s not bleeding that much,” Beth says, in regards to the pressure being applied. She could barely feel it anymore.

“Well, now you can’t accuse me of letting you bleed out.”

Beth rolls her eyes and is about to say something when she feels someone behind her. She startles as Rio’s arms reach around her and gather up the dress until it’s high enough for Annie to see her leg properly. Beth gulps a little. She can feel his breath on the back of her neck and she silently curses her decision to pin her hair up.

“I could have done that.”

He hums and when he speaks next, the sound of his voice so close to her, makes Beth shiver. “Don’t want the patient straining herself.”

Annie chuckles as she pulls the tissue away and has a look. “Yeah, you’re right. It’s not so bad but don’t move.”

“So what’s with the dress?” Rio asks as Annie gets up and heads into the kitchen.

Beth glances down at it. “Halloween party tomorrow night.”

“My ex,” Annie supplies as she comes back with a box of bandaids and kneels back down on the floor. “It’s his weekend so he figured he would throw a big Halloween party. We’re all invited and everyone has to dress up.”

“And you went for a bride?”

“Uh-huh. I’m gonna ruin the dress as much as possible. Some fake blood, maybe a bit of dirt.”

“We were thinking we could burn it on Sunday,” Annie says, unwrapping one of the bandaids and pressing it to Beth’s leg. “Have, like, a cleansing bonfire or something.”

Beth feels Rio shift a little behind her. “My divorce came through a couple of days ago,” she supplied, refusing to look at him. “I was getting rid of everything and Annie suggested I put this to use first.”

“Hence why I was fixing the rip on the skirt so it wouldn’t be destroyed on its own before we had the chance to do things properly.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

 _“I’m_ going to fix it,” Beth corrects as Annie stands up. “And take it up apparently which you only suggested because you wanted to pin it for some reason.”

“It’s surprisingly fun. I mean, that and picking out colours was the only fun thing about helping you make the kids costumes,” Annie said, raising her chin and ignoring Beth’s glare. “And I think if you make it a little shorter it’ll be easier to move in for the party. It’s not even like it has to be neat or anything! Besides, I was doing a good job,” she points a finger at Rio, “before he so rudely interrupted.”

Rio just laughs, shifting the skirt of the dress which is still bunched in his hands. “Could just destroy it now and go as something else.”

Annie grins. “Like a couples costume?”

“ _This_ costume was _your_ idea!”

“Well, the dress can still be destroyed as planned and you two got the couple part sorted,” Annie says, motioning to them. “Just need the costume part.”

“We are not a couple,” Beth murmurs the same time Rio says, “I don’t do costumes.”

As she turns ever so slightly, he lets go of the dress, and she angles her face to frown at him. “Like… Ever?”

He licks his lips, grins. “There are definitely ways I could be persuaded into liking them.”

Annie snorts. “Doesn’t count if you just watch her get all dressed up so you can rip them off her the second she’s done.”

“You’ve seriously never dressed up? Not even for Halloween?” Beth asks, still caught on the idea and pointedly ignoring her sister.

Rio rolls his eyes as Annie laughs. “Did it when I was younger.”

“What about with Marcus?”

 _“He_ dresses up, he don’t need me to.”

“Maybe you should bring him along and do a couples costume,” Annie comments, really trying to drive the point home. “If you don’t, it’s just gonna bug you that he doesn’t dress up.”

He looks amused as he drops his eyes over her. “Ma, seriously, it ain’t a big deal.”

Beth shakes her head at him. “Unbelievable.”

“Let me guess, you do coordinated, family costumes.”

“Oh, you better believe it. This is probably the first year she’s worn something different to the kids thanks to the special occasion,” Annie tells him. “Although I’m pretty sure she’s got a photo album around here somewhere with just Halloween pictures inside.”

“Annie!”

“Oh, darling, you gotta show me that.”

Annie doesn’t say anything, just grins, winks in their general direction and then gathers everything up to move into the kitchen. 

Despite her blush, Beth turns properly so she can jab his chest. “Dream on.”

He leans in so his lips are close to her ear, his arm around her waist now. “Could get some costumes and do a photoshoot of our own.”

Stammering around her words, Beth feels her blush deepen and Annie calls out, “make sure he dresses up too otherwise it’s not worth it!”

Rio eyes momentarily drift to the kitchen. “I could be open to that.”

Beth huffs, shoving him a little, but it _does_ give her an idea. “If you dress up properly for Halloween, a _real_ costume, not some cheap headband from your local store or a t-shirt with a pumpkin on it or anything like that and you wear it _all night_ , I’ll let you see the photo album.”

He tilts his head side to side like he’s debating and then he leans in, this time bringing his lips close to her neck where he nips, making her jump. He presses a kiss there, trailing them up to her ear.

“You gonna let me help you wreck this?” he asks, tugging at the dress.

She shifts, straightens her back, squares her shoulders and Rio pulls away to look at her, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. She hums, bites her lip. “I could be persuaded.”

Suddenly, Annie appears close by to them again. She dramatically shields her eyes as she skirts around them. “At least wait for me to get out of here before you get too gross.”

Beth thinks to say something but Rio’s smile has split straight into a grin and then he’s tightening his arm around her, drawing her up against his chest some more and she goes a little breathless as he kisses her.


End file.
